


композитное изображение неизбежности любви и призвания

by Raona



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: One Piece Pairings Battle 2020
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Kudos: 7





	композитное изображение неизбежности любви и призвания

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece Pairings Battle 2020

— ...это все новости на сегодня. А теперь о погоде: с севера, от Софт-Ривер надвигается холодный циклон. Всем, кто собрался сегодня выехать за город, советуем отложить все дела до выходных: в дороге вас может застать...

Кто-то наконец выключает телевизор, и в холле воцаряется тишина, разбиваемая тихими всхлипами.

Дуло пистолета грызёт холодом рёбра Ло.

Ло не отрывает от него взгляд, не двигается. Паника, накрывшая его минутой назад, когда раздался первый выстрел, когда зазвенело стекло и закричали люди, медленно остывает, сходит на нет. Ясность, приходящая за ней, советует дышать спокойнее и не делать резких движений.

То же советует человек с пистолетом:

— Не делай резких движений, — говорит он, одной рукой зажимая бок, второй, окровавленной, рукоять пистолета. — Руки за голову, медленно развернись ко мне спиной.

Ло чётко видит, как дрожит на спусковом крючке палец в красной кровяной корке. Из бока, из-под чёрной кожаной куртки, капает, Ло может рассмотреть каждую зазубрину на кляксах крови на полу, блик ламп дневного света в них. Тусклый блеск полицейского значка, виновато выглядывающего из-под полы.

Выброс адреналина, гиперконцентрация на деталях.

Он послушно заводит руки за голову и разворачивается.

— Делай, что я говорю, и всё будет хорошо, — советует человек с пистолетом.

Его голос тихий, едва заметно проваливающийся в каверны боли и слабости, но тон уверенно твёрд — впору ощутить себя правонарушителем под прицелом закона. Ло внезапно смешит это «всё хорошо», отдающее заученными основами переговоров.

Полуобернувшись, Ло говорит:

— Не обещайте невыполнимого, офицер.

Пистолет тычется в поясницу, Ло слышит усталый тихий вздох.

— Просто делай, что говорят, — повторяет человек. Кладёт руку на плечо, тяжёлое дыхание касается загривка Ло, когда он ещё тише добавляет: — Веди меня к машинам скорой помощи.

Ло чувствует металлический холод на запястье и слышит щелчок, затем второй.

— Ты сейчас отключишься, и мы врежемся во что-нибудь, — говорит Ло, не оборачиваясь, глядя в окно на проносящиеся мимо городские улицы.

Рука успевает затечь от неудобного положения, ладонь он почти не чувствует, только твёрдое ребро наручника, давящее под неё.

— Очень предусмотрительно было угнать карету неотложки, — добавляет, покосившись на своего похитителя. — Но всё это будет бесполезно, если ты угробишь нас обоих.

— Я остановлюсь, как только выеду за город, — отвечает тот.

Его лицо покрыто испариной, бледное до серости, приоткрытые синюшные губы тяжело тянут воздух.

За полтора часа до этого Ло заканчивает восьмичасовую операцию. Усталость притупляет страх, но не настолько, чтобы отключить его вовсе. В голове сами собой мелькают кадры: как раненый безумец оседает на руль в беспамятстве, как машину заносит вбок, на полной скорости вдавливает кабиной в стену, в другую машину, переворачивает на бок, и инерция вышвыривает Ло через лобовое стекло, ломая запястье, ломая кости черепа, как искрящий об асфальт металл сминает его ноги, и как подоспевшие через несколько минут свои будут снимать металлическую пуповину наручников и повезут обратно в госпиталь. Мысленно Ло дирижирует командой парамедиков, пытающихся удержать их обоих живыми, просчитывает дозы медикаментов и сбивается, заевшим кадром представляя собственные искорёженные, похожие на мятые дутые перчатки руки в крови, считает в них размолотые на осколки кости.

Даже если он выживет, даже если пройдёт все круги реабилитации, он никогда не сможет оперировать с такими руками.

Страх, как стылая неподвижная вода внутри него, делает ленивый всплеск. Где-то вдалеке надрывается полицейская сирена, взрываются сигналы автомобильных гудков, тут же уносимые ветром.

— А если нет? — спрашивает Ло.

Он боится пошевелиться и неловко дёрнуть наручник, сковывающий их обоих, хоть на мгновение лишить равновесия человека за рулём.

Ему хочется сказать это вслух: если я останусь без рук, я останусь без всего.

— Я помогу тебе, — вместо этого вслух просит Ло. — Могу вести машину куда ты скажешь.

Человек за рулём поворачивается к нему — несколько секунд полёта вслепую по дороге, мимо редких машин, мимо людей, текущих по тротуарам, холодная зыбкая вода давит спазмом горло, — и его взгляд ясный и уставший.

— Я не отключусь, — говорит он, с той же усталостью в голосе, но уверенно, и ему хочется верить. Поворачиваясь обратно к дороге, хмурится, сжимая губы твёрдой решительной скобкой, а затем кивает куда-то вниз: — Ключ от наручников в кармане. Собери... собери всё, что может понадобиться и что можно унести отсюда.

Он не уточняет, для чего именно, это и так понятно. Ло спешно тянется к его куртке, пока похититель не передумал.

Карман внутри мокрый и холодный от крови.

Он не врёт: сознание уходит от него как по таймеру, ровно в момент, как в ладонь Ло падает ещё два ключа. Один из них, очевидно, от того амбара, возле которого они останавливаются.

За минуту до этого Ло говорит:

— Я мог бы сбежать сейчас.

Говорит ему или, может быть, убеждает самого себя.

Опустив голову на сложенные руки, на руль, человек отвечает:

— Знаю.

Дышит тяжело и медленно, соглашается:

— Можешь.

В его голосе нет ни злости, ни отчаяния, простая ясная осознанность действий и последствий. Он совершенно не похож на человека, у которого был чёткий план. Возможно, одна только цель, и Ло не повезло оказаться случайной точкой на пути к ней.

Вместо того, чтобы выйти из машины, дойти до ближайшего автомата или же любого доброго самаритянина, который бы одолжил ему телефон, и вызвать полицию, Ло думает, сколько ценного времени они тратят впустую.

Человек, взявший его в заложники, вероятнее всего умрёт без его помощи — и сам это прекрасно понимает. Люди порой переживают страшнейшие травмы, но этот условный шанс чуда — сотые доли процента.

Немного менее вероятно, что он умрёт в любом случае. Один Ло, вне стерильной операционной, может сделать очень немногое для него, и, по сути, это будет тем же самым ожиданием чуда.

Человек протягивает ему ключи, холодная, покрытая бурой коркой крови ладонь тяжело и неожиданно падает в руку Ло вместе с ними.

Выйдя из машины в ещё не остывшие сумерки, Ло делает шаг в сторону дороги.

Останавливается.

Смотрит на неподвижный рыжий всполох волос за лобовым стеклом, на шершаво-красную, выцветшую амбарную дверь. На часы на запястье — 22:54, Марко наверняка уже выдернули на смену, хотя смена Ло всё ещё не закончилась.

Его смена всё ещё не закончилась, повторяет про себя Ло.

Замок на амбарной двери слегка проржавел и поддаётся не сразу.

В его карманах обнаруживается несколько водительских прав, на всех разные имена, на всех — один человек смотрит на него разным взглядом.

Ло не знает, какие из них настоящие, он хирург, а не специалист по подделкам, просто выбирает те, где ему больше нравится фотография. Волосы ещё короткие, шея обёрнута аккуратным светлым воротником рубашки, взгляд прямой и спокойный. Имя ему тоже нравится, лёгкое, почти музыкальное — Дрейк Диез.

— Ты всё ещё здесь, — не без удивления произносит Дрейк, очнувшись второй раз.

Ло механически кивает.

Он всё ещё здесь и не знает, что ему делать дальше.

Вернее, знает: он должен ехать в ближайший госпиталь и там сдать этого человека в руки врачей и полиции. Он будет жить, он чертовски везучий и крепкий — ранение сквозное, мелкий калибр, жизненно важные органы не задеты, один шанс на тысячу.

Ло должен, но почему-то никак не может сделать этого.

— Что дальше? — спрашивает он, мелочно сбрасывая груз решения на человека, который и соображать-то может едва-едва. — GPS-модуль — не единственный способ, по которому могут выследить машину неотложки. Камеры наблюдения, полицейские радары, мы не так далеко от города, чтобы на это ушло много времени.

Ло невольно вновь смотрит на часы — 00:39.

Он загнал машину внутрь и запер двери, для этого ему пришлось приводить Дрейка в чувство — ровно для того, чтобы он мог выйти из кабины и опуститься на носилки.

— Второй ключ, — хрипло каркает Дрейк в ответ. — От машины здесь.

Тёмная груда в другом конце амбара, накрытая брезентом и тряпками, которую Ло заметил боковым зрением.

Что же, не совсем без плана.

— Ты не выживешь без нормальной врачебной помощи, — говорит Ло, сжимая сплетённые перед собой пальцы.

Где-то снаружи едва слышно треплет кроны деревьев крепнущий ветер, доносит обрывки собачьего лая из далёких домов. На белом ровном поле свежей перевязки прорастают первые кровавые маки.

— Не важно, выживу я или нет, — спокойно бросает Дрейк в пространство перед собой, не глядя на него. — Мне нужно передать своему человеку в соседнем штате информацию, которая спасёт жизни тысяч людей.

Игра в безымянного героя не стоит жизни, хочет сказать Ло.

Но какой толк от слов.

В полупустом багажнике лежит сумка с одеждой, аптечкой, паспортами и пачкой денег, перевязанной ярко-розовой резинкой.

— Твой значок настоящий? — спрашивает Ло, разглядывая новую порцию имён и лиц, одинаковых и одновременно разных.

На самом дне он находит ещё один пистолет, ледяной чёрный металл обжигает пальцы, когда Ло берёт его в руки.

Точной такой же поднимает на него пустой зрачок дула.

— Положи оружие обратно в сумку. Медленно и аккуратно, он заряжен, — говорит Дрейк, и в том, как он наводит на него оружие, парадоксально мало угрозы, или, может быть, Ло просто кажется.

Его двадцатичетырёхчасовая смена закончилась, сейчас он должен был быть дома, спать, едва ополоснувшись под горячим душем, чтобы снять с мышц накопившееся напряжение.

Ло делает, что ему говорят. Он точно помнит, что снимал с него кобуру с оружием, но не помнит, куда потом её дел. Из его усталости можно отливать пули.

— Так настоящий или тоже подделка? — спрашивает снова, взяв в руки один из паспортов и помотав им в воздухе.

— Настоящий, — коротко отвечают ему.

И больше ничего.

Ло помогает ему переодеться, несколько раз повторяя тупо, как заученную мантру, «тебе нельзя двигаться».

— Проходя сквозь тело, любая пуля разрывает ткани, часть из них отмирает сразу, часть из-за ударной силы превращается в напитанную кровью губку, — монотонно рассказывает он, помогая продевать руки в рукава рубашки, тёмно-красная клетка — очень практично. — Если некроз пойдёт дальше, то я ничего не смогу сделать.

— Мне всё равно, — говорит Дрейк, перехватывая полы рубашки и пытаясь самостоятельно застегнуть пуговицы.

Злость вдруг вспенивается внутри, как кромка волны, раз за разом бьющаяся о песок берега.

— А мне — нет, — цедит Ло, отталкивая его руки. — Моя работа состоит в том, чтобы не давать людям умереть. Если ты считаешь, что я выбрал её, потому что мне плевать, что станет с пациентом, то ты сильно заблуждаешься.

Дрейк удивлённо склоняет голову набок, так, будто Ло действительно открыл для него нечто неожиданное. Тонкие светлые брови сходятся у переносицы, его лицо становится виноватым.

— Я не думал об этом, — говорит он, опустив взгляд к ряду застёгнутых пуговиц.

Делает короткий болезненный вдох, чтобы что-то сказать ещё, но не говорит.

— Мы не можем ехать через пол-штата в такую погоду, — останавливаясь возле обочины, озвучивает очевидное Ло.

Косые струи дождя бьют о капот так, словно отлиты из металла и вот-вот начнут прошивать корпус автомобиля насквозь. Дворники безумно и бессмысленно мечутся туда-сюда, оставляя мутные, оплавленные секунды обзора. Всё равно, что закрыть глаза и ехать наугад.

Страх вновь возвращается к Ло, руки на руле заметно дрожат, хотя Дрейк вряд ли замечает. Он лежит на откинутом пассажирском кресле, это против правил безопасности, всё против правил, против безопасности, холодный мутный лёд затягивает Ло и отпускает, затягивает и отпускает.

— Вернуться мы тоже не можем, — говорит Дрейк, Ло поворачивается, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

Стекло, металл и пластик вокруг них кажутся Ло хрупкой известковой раковиной, болтающейся в ревущей толще океана.

Чтобы не думать об этом, Ло включает свет, достаёт из бардачка карту. Никакого GPS-навигатора, ничего, что можно было бы отследить, здесь нет. Он вспоминает весь пройденный путь, темнеющие в свете фар размытые пятна поворотов и перекрёстков.

— На повороте на юго-запад есть мотель, — хмурясь, говорит он.

Вновь смотрит на Дрейка — бледнеющий профиль, суетливые неясные тени, лижущие искривлённую болью линию губ и глаза, и тот только кивает совсем коротко.

Ло помнит каждый поворот, который сделал: каждый из них он собирался свернуть обратно в город, к больнице, и не сворачивал. Делать это сейчас — ещё большее самоубийство, чем всё, происходившее до.

Теперь, двигаясь с черепашьей скоростью вперёд, отсчитывая повороты и сверяясь с раскрытой картой, он представляет себе, как выходит на следующую смену, выспавшись ровно настолько, чтобы голова была ясной и кружка кофе снимала остатки сонливости. Как переодевается в ординаторской, как люди собираются на утреннюю планёрку и расходятся после. Если на утро стоит операция, то сразу после планёрки он идёт мыться, Бепо готовит пациента, Шачи пересказывает вчерашнюю серию вечернего ситкома, который он смотрит с медсёстрами в приёмном, готовит инструменты, в своём воображении Ло позволяет себе расслабиться на чём-то плановом и несложном, потом обед, обход и несколько часов монотонного заполнения бумаг, затем.

Мимо проносится что-то длинное и тёмное, рассекая темноту острыми трапециями света и звука, и Ло едва не заносит на мокрой дороге. Дрейк, потревоженный движением, стонет сквозь зубы.

Выровняв машину, Ло снова притормаживает у обочины, чтобы отдышаться.

Говорит, проталкивая слова наружу, вверх с усилием:

— Я надеюсь, то, ради чего ты так хочешь сдохнуть, стоит всего этого.

Ураган мнёт хлипкий ряд осин на въезде и возит по асфальту отвалившуюся «О», её скрежет едва слышен в гудящих и свистящих порывах. Ло торопится, хотя нельзя торопиться, помогая человеку с насквозь продырявленным боком выйти из машины и дойти десяток метров до дверей.

Свет в них жёлтый, тусклый, мягко покачивается в сплошной режущей кромке ветра, и Ло фиксируется на нём и ещё на звуках, на железном заунывном скрипе опор, всё ещё держащих остальную вывеску. Тяжесть чужого тела на плечах укрывает горячей периной, только у входа она исчезает, когда Дрейк распрямляется.

В одной руке у него пистолет как громкое заявление недоверия.

Ло не знает, догадывался ли он о том, чего Ло хотел на самом деле, считая повороты, быть может, тоже считал их внимательно следом.

Со стойки ресепшна на них смотрит обеспокоенная женщина лет сорока, похожая на взъерошенного воробья. Ло здоровается, пятернёй смахивая со лба вымокшие волосы, стирает капли с кончика носа и бровей, спрашивая свободную комнату, и жалуется на погоду и то, как невовремя они решили выехать на день рождения сестры.

— Я ведь предупреждал, — ворчит Ло, так натурально изображая беззлобное бытовое недовольство. — Ты же прекрасно знаешь, Лами бы не обиделась, если бы мы задержались на день.

Холодная металлическая тяжесть давит ему на поясницу немного меньше, почти исчезая. Судорожно вздохнув сквозь зубы, Дрейк клонит голову ниже, наваливается на него, невольно цепляясь за плечо в поисках поддержки.

— Снова мигрень, дорогой? — Ло смотрит вполоборота, обеспокоенно и строго сводя брови. — В аптечке ещё остались обезболивающие.

Единственной свободной рукой он касается пальцев на своём плече, тянется к лицу Дрейка, бледному и влажно блестящему. Его щека и лоб ледяные, когда Ло трогает их, и Дрейк крупно вздрагивает, но не отталкивает. Прикрывает глаза, слизывает дождевую воду с губ.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит он, кончики тёмно-рыжих ресниц мажут по ладони. — Просто нужно полежать в тишине пару часов.

Неожиданно невесомо целует побелевшие от холода костяшки Ло, измождённый больной взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век и дрожащее дуло пистолета, подпирающее позвоночный столб, царапают кремнёвой искрой где-то под диафрагмой.

Наверное, со стороны они действительно похожи на пару, застигнутую непогодой в семейной поездке, потому что женщина — «С вами разговаривает Мелисса», сказано на её бейдже, — улыбается им сочувственно и протягивает ключи от номера.

Расплатившись, они идут в номер, Ло бережно и почти неприлично кладёт руку ему на бедро, придерживая, пистолет куда-то исчезает. В номере Ло помогает ему раздеться и лечь, и меняет перевязку, уже порядком пропитавшуюся кровью и дождевой влагой.

— Я в душ, — говорит он, накрыв его одеялом и устало растирая ноющую от напряжения шею. — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься угрожать мне пистолетом и там?

Дрейк слабо усмехается, мотает головой, оранжевые влажные пряди оставляют на синей наволочной ткани темнеющие пятна.

Напор неожиданно сильный для придорожного мотеля, Ло стоит под душем, подставляя упругим струям затёкшую спину и плечи, и едва не засыпает; только покачнувшись опасно, выключает воду и возвращается в номер. «С вами разговаривает Мелисса» выдала им номер с двуспальной кроватью, Ло садится на свою половину, кутаясь в казённый тёмно-синий халат и растирая полотенцем волосы.

— Почему ты всё это делаешь? — спрашивает вдруг Дрейк еле слышно.

В щелях жалюзи видно, как дрожит живая изгородь под напором ветра, как что-то неясное, то ли машины по трассе, то ли куски отлетающей крыши, мелькает в темноте белыми размытыми дождём пятнами.

Ло встаёт и опускает жалюзи.

— Помимо страха за собственную жизнь? — уточняет он, криво оскалившись, и по лицу Дрейка тут же пробегает это скорбное, безнадёжное выражение вины.

Ло обхватывает себя руками и долго молча смотрит в слепой экран выключенного телевизора напротив кровати.

— Мне понравилась твоя фотография на водительских правах и имя, — отвечает он наконец.

Следующие пару дней, пока утихают остатки непогоды, они проводят в номере, хотя Дрейк периодически пытается одеться и уйти. У него немного, в пределах нормы, повышается температура, и Ло задумчиво пересчитывает упаковки обезболивающего и антибиотиков.

Всё кажется ему странным, происходящим немного в иной реальности, с параллельной версией себя.

На третий день, выйдя из номера за едой и газетой, он сталкивается с Мелиссой.

— Вас показывали в новостях, — говорит она, сразу переходя к делу.

Бессмысленно отпираться и паниковать, поэтому Ло, недолго помолчав, кивает в сторону их номера и тихо говорит:

— Он ранен и не причинит вам вреда.

Мелиса приподнимает тёмные, аккуратно выщипанные в линию брови и отвечает с искренним изумлённым возмущением:

— Загнанный в угол зверь кусает насмерть.

Добавляет, вернув себе прежний деловой до безразличия тон:

— Ураган сильно потрепал крышу, и вывеску чудом не сорвало. Ремонт будет стоить мне больше, чем я смогу собрать за месяц. Как видите, это не самый популярный сезон.

Ло уходит в номер и через четверть часа приносит ей на ресепшн скатанные в пухлый валик банкноты.

— Уезжайте сегодня, если можете, — говорит Мелисса, кольнув его взглядом и возвращаясь к просмотру какого-то дневного ток-шоу.

В машине, под монотонный перестук капель почти выдохшегося дождя, Ло сетует, глядя на Дрейка через зеркало заднего вида:

— Немного жаль, что я не имею такой же деловой хватки.

Интересуется, откидываясь на спинку кресла и зажмуривая на секунду до калейдоскопической рези глаза:

— Если у тебя есть план, куда ехать дальше, то самое время его озвучить. Потому что мой план не изменился ни на йоту.

— Я отметил на карте место, — отвечает Дрейк, Ло не столько слышит, сколько подсматривает в щель между дрожащими створками век за кусочками мимической мозаики в зеркале, как он усмехается: — Надеюсь, ты всё же выберешь мой план — честно говоря, мне не очень нравится угрожать тебе.

— Чувствуешь себя виноватым? — поддевает Ло и всё-таки оборачивается.

— Чувствую, что это несправедливо по отношению к человеку, жертвующему своими принципами, — говорит Дрейк, странная тонкая горечь в его взгляде неприятно жжёт в груди.

— Это просто синдром заложника, — с хрупким, бумажным безразличием бросает Ло, отводя взгляд и поворачивая ключ в зажигании. — Если ты настоящий коп, вам наверняка должны были об этом рассказывать.

Как всякий порядочный заложник, он выбирает его план.

Две недели проходят, как композитное изображение, сшитое не самым умелым редактором: иногда кажется, где-то пропущена важная часть.

Дрейк рассказывает, что так составляют красочные журнальные фотографии космоса. Собирают по кускам выкроенные телескопом бесцветные лоскуты бесконечного неба и складывают их вместе, подбирают цвета из фотоматрицы, и вот оно, величественное Мироздание, неподвластное примитивной оптике человеческого глаза.

— У меня в детстве был телескоп, который я нашёл на чердаке, когда мы переехали на ферму, — говорит Дрейк, глядя в потолок так, будто вместо низкой тяжёлой крыши над ним бесшумная звёздная пустота. — Нормально разглядеть в него можно было только Луну, но меня поразил сам факт, что я могу видеть что-то настолько далёкое, что при этом мне казалось чем-то маленьким и привычным, а на деле всё было наоборот.

В ответ Ло нелепо шутит про потерю невинности, потом тоже рассказывает: «А меня в детстве уже похищал чокнутый коп».

Рассказывает, как они с Пенгвином и Шачи сорвали лекцию по анатомии.

Спрашивает: «У тебя есть здесь телескоп?»

Здесь — это приземистый деревянный дом, слишком приличный, чтобы называться хижиной. Плоская, немного скошенная в сторону склона холма крыша вся поросла травой и мелким кустарником, и Ло не сразу догадывается, что это не случайность: с высоты, с вертолёта или даже спутника, сложнее разглядеть такой камуфляж.

«Выходит, я единственное, что было в твоём плане не по плану», — озвучивает Ло, обрабатывая медленно заживающую рану.

Телескоп, конечно, есть, только любоваться на звёзды в него сложно — слишком неудобные окна-бойницы.

— Я подозревал, что всё может закончиться плохо, поэтому подготовил всё это, — говорит Дрейк, пока Ло растапливает бездымный камин и спрашивает про план и про то, не стоит ли Ло наконец узнать хотя бы часть истории, в которую он ввязался. — Но не знал, что подставят свои же.

Показывает тонкий, зажатый между большим и указательным вытянутый прямоугольник флэшки, совсем крошечный в его руке, похожий больше на прилипший чёрный кусочек конфетти, чем на бесценный артефакт, стоящий человеческих жертв и способный спасти сотни жизней.

— Наркотрафик, человеческий трафик, нелегальная торговля оружием, подпольные бои и бордели, — перечисляет он со стылой злостью, выплёвывая слова как пули. — Коррумпированные чиновники, которые это покрывают. Здесь всё, что могло бы их уничтожить, если бы в то время, пока я торчал в этом дерьме, Дофламинго не купил для Кайдо половину полиции штата. Вторая половина просто боится высунуть голову из песка.

— Кроме тебя, — автоматом кивает Ло.

Дрейк вздыхает.

— У меня нет семьи, вся возможная родня давно на кладбище, — говорит он, слегка хмурясь. — Мне нечего терять, и если рискнуть собственной жизнью — это цена, которую надо заплатить за уничтожение этих ублюдков, то она меня устраивает.

Ло вдруг вспоминает поцелуй в мотеле, невесомое касание губ на нервных дрожащих костяшках и выдох, текущий по ним теплом.

— Ты плохой полицейский, — говорит он и улыбается. — А я отвратительный врач. Не самая впечатляющая команда спасателей.

Дрейк смеется вслух и тут же стонет от боли, хватаясь за бок.

Чтобы отвлечь, Ло целует его.

Этот участок изображения кажется ему самым правильным, как в полдень очерченный идеальной тенью мир вокруг, подвластный человеческой примитивности ровно настолько, чтобы разглядеть укрытую травой спину затаившегося зверя.

Потом, ещё через неделю, Ло целует его просто так, потому что ему хочется.

Будь они в другом участке неба, по иную сторону чёрной дыры, в ином отражении реальности, наверняка было бы проще, не пришлось бы давить сомнение, мерзкий рыхлый опарыш которого грызёт невольно, проедает своё «потому что так безопаснее». Безопаснее ли привязываться к человеку, не привязанному к этому миру ничем?

Нет, конечно. Безопасной привязанности не существует никакой, это его давно привычная истина. Не имеешь — не потеряешь, какие же они отвратительно одинаковые там, где абсолютно разные, думает Ло. Наблюдать за спящими плохая привычка, как хороший врач, он должен его разбудить, но Ло плохой врач.

Он целует его, потому что ему понравилась его фотография на водительском удостоверении, его имя, его решительность и.

— Я подумал, и знаешь, синдром заложника тут ни при чём, — говорит Ло, очерчивая линию скул, широкий гранёный подбородок.

Ещё раз наклоняется, чтобы глотнуть чужого дыхания.

— На случай, если ты вдруг думаешь, что трахаться с заложником несправедливо по отношению к нему, — шепчет Ло с долей язвительности и получает за это голодный укус в горло, горячий язык по тонкой коже над ярёмной веной.

Он очень старается не торопиться, «не навреди» — самая важная заповедь, поэтому поспешно стряхивает с себя одежду, чтобы больше не мешала. Ложится рядом и долго вертится, прерываясь на затяжные, изучающие поцелуи и прикосновения, чтобы найти как удобнее, как слепой в темноте. Встраивает обратно выкинутую когда-то за ненадобностью привычность тепла чужого тела рядом.

Дрейк замирает, настороженное, нерешительное сердцебиение у его лопаток.

— Лучше, если я не... — сминает порывисто фразу, не договорив; Ло чувствует его смущённый выдох макушкой, и как жадно сжимаются пальцы на бедре.

Продумать целый план отступления и побега и не захватить в него пачку презервативов — это по-настоящему трогательно и смешно, но Ло слишком сильно хочет его, чтобы смеяться. Подавшись назад, прижимается к нему голыми ягодицами, к горячему толстому члену и грубой джинсовой ткани, и остро жалеет, что всё происходит так, как происходит, а не так, как могло бы и хотелось. Приподнимается, отводя колено в сторону, и член проскальзывает между его ног, смазка оставляет влажный след на коже. Ло тянется потрогать скользкую головку кончиками пальцев, снова сжимает бёдра, слыша тихий полустон за спиной.

— Как угодно, — отвечает он растаявшим до хриплого шороха голосом.

Сначала толчки медленные и аккуратные, и Ло вдруг думает, что не из-за раны, а из-за него, и недовольно ёрзает и выгибается, пытаясь навязать нужный ритм. Дрейк сдавленно, рвано выдыхает над ухом, пальцы крепче впиваются в бедро, пытаясь придержать, к спине кренится тяжесть чужого тела, полупридавливая к постели, намёком на контроль, обещанием того, что могло бы быть. Поцелуй в загривок, заставивший его вздрогнуть и коротко застонать, пригвождает к месту, и Ло подчиняется, только просит хриплым, почти беззвучным шёпотом, пока движения не становятся быстрее, пока его руку, сжимающую член, не накрывает широкая ладонь, пока удовольствие не разрастается до взрыва и Дрейк стонет в ответ.

Как холодная металлическая капля, гремящий в китайском колокольчике крошечный шарик, отрезвляюще звенит в голове.

— Рана, — тяжело глотает воздух и слова Ло, испуганно поворачиваясь к нему, протягивает руку: — Дай мне посмотреть.

— Всё в порядке, — мягко говорит Дрейк и притягивает его, неизбежно, жутко и тепло, линия его ключиц — всё, что Ло теперь видит, прозрачную нежную изморось испарины на ней, и прижимается губами, до дрожи стискивая его плечо.

Ло думает сначала: он ослышался.

— Что? — переспрашивает, невольно разворачиваясь всем корпусом.

«Выходи из машины» настигает его в середине составления списка закончившихся лекарств, которые нужно будет взять в первой же аптеке, мимо которой они проедут. Утренняя дымка сонно липнет к забранным стёклам, как аквариум наоборот — две сухопутные рыбы в банке с воздухом и море туманного молока вокруг.

— Выходи из машины, — послушно повторяет Дрейк, глядя в жемчужные клочья, плывущие над дорогой за стеклом.

Ло тупо смотрит перед собой несколько секунд, пытаясь составить воедино картину происходящего. Потом догадывается всё же уточнить у него:

— Дальше ты едешь один?

Не знает, зло посмеяться ему или просто разозлиться. Складывая листок со списком, тщательно сглаживая сгибы, уточняет ещё немного:

— Потому что не хочешь втягивать меня в дальнейшее развитие истории, ведь это опасно.

Как рыба в аквариуме, Дрейк открывает рот, закрывает, согласно опускает голову.

— Я не настолько плохой коп, чтобы втягивать. У тебя есть к чему возвращаться, — добавляет он, взъерошивая нервно коротко остриженные рыжие вихры. Вздыхает тяжело и по самому краю виновато: — Я правильно понимаю, что мне проще угнать другую машину, чем выгнать тебя из этой?

— Ты не просто плохой полицейский, ты редкостный мудак, — сообщает ему Ло, засовывая список в карман и не двигаясь с места. — Особенно если считаешь, что обесценивать мои решения — это хорошая идея.

— Ло, послушай.

— Можешь, конечно, попробовать угнать, — продолжает Ло, шаря по карманам. — Думая, что ограждаешь меня, представь, что сделают со мной твои коллеги, пытаясь вытрясти, куда ты делся.

Теперь хмурая складка между бровей и опущенные уголки губ очень серьёзные.

— Я делаю это, потому что я...

Металлически и холодно щёлкает сначала один раз, затем тут же — второй. Привычно давит на хрупкие кости запястья.

— Не делай резких движений, — советует Ло. — Тебе понадобится врач и заложник.


End file.
